


Nights of confessions

by WriterM



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Declarations Of Love, F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterM/pseuds/WriterM
Summary: Veronica is undercover and meets somebody she knows and that someone has words to say...
Relationships: Veronica Mars/Eli "Weevil" Navarro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Nights of confessions

Veronica smiled and had to restrain hard from pulling the man to the ground as he grabbed her ass. “Summer, Mr Gordon wants you to serve him and his friends up in the office!” Veronica couldn’t believe her luck, this was what she had wanted. "Don't worry, it won't take med long until I am in that office hearing things!" She had told Matty at the same time she had asked her NOT to tell her dad about this little undercover operation, she knew she was in deep, very very deep and this plan was not safe at all. 

Veronica found herself outside of the office that was always guarded, she had never had such a hard time to plant a bug before, ever. She knocked on the door,tray in her hand and was asked to come in. Before she opened the door she pulled up the tiny skirt even more, inside she found several people, but she kept her eyes on Mr Gordon, or rather on his desk, she wanted to find a place where she could plant the bug. “Summer! Guys, say hi to my newest edition!” Mr Gordon grabbed her, worse than the man downstairs had done. Veronica could hear a very deep throat clearing, but Mr Gordon didn t let her go. “I thought we were here to discuss business!” The voice said and Veronica realized she knew that voice. She turned and found Weevil in a chair, the rest of the men in the room she didn’t know. “Well, I figured you out of everyone would love to see what I have to offer, don’t tell me you don’t like it!” Gordon told Weevil, who looked at bit angry. “Why don’t you go and sit in his lap, Mr Navarro needs to relax!” Gordon said and Veronica actually felt a bit calm, it was bad, but not as bad as it would be for her to sit down in any of the others lap, they did look disappointed. Gordon let go of her and she started to walk towards him, but then she felt a hand dragging her down, it was a very painful grip. Weevil now got up. “I believe I was the one chosen! Don’t think you want to mess with me!” He said and the man let go of her and Weevil took her hand and sat down. Veronica sat down in his lap, kissing his neck! “There we go, you already look more relaxed!” Gordon said, however Weevil seemed to stif up...in fact she could feel every part of him stiff. “Right, now Summer… one more kiss to get Mr Navarro calm, then leave us!” Veronica leaned in and kissed him, and as she broke the kiss, they looked in each others eyes. She then notice how he took her bug and put it in his pocket and he shook his head, letting her know he would not help her to plant it. She could do nothing. "Thank you Summer..." Mr Gordon then said and she got up and left the room. As she closed the door she could hear nothing, this door was meant to keep conversations inside secret.

Veronica left the club and she desperately tried to pull the skirt down, she just wanted a shower, however she found a visitor by her car. “Fuck no!” Weevil just said. “You are not doing this, no fucking way!” He said, loudly. “I’m sorry, are you trying to order me around?” She asked. “Yes… you have done some dangerous shit… but this, stay away!If you don’t, I will come in and watch your every move like a fucking eagle!” Veronica started to laugh! “Oh… that is such a punishment, to sit in a stripclub, watching all those girls!” She said. “I won’t be looking at any others, you know that!” He said and Veronica showed that she didn’t believe him. "Take this back!" He said and gave her the bug. "If you would have planted that, I wouldn't have to go back!" She said. "No! You are gonna stay away from this!" Veronica just looked at him, so he changed tatic. “Your dad know about this?” He asked and now Veronica couldn’t hide her face. “Great, I’ll bring him along then, I want you out of here!” He said. “I am not one of your little members you can order around!” She said and to her relief he took his jacket of and gave it to her. “No, you are not. You are you… that’s a hell lot more than one of my boys!” “Is it, thought you always said that loyalty to them is everything!” She said. “Yeah, cause I love them, gonna protect them all I can… like I do with everyone I love, what the hell is wrong with you?” He said and then the bouncer Mr Santiago came up. “Summer, is there a problem?” He asked. “No, we are just discussing a deal!” She said. “You know the rules, don’t you?” He asked and Veronica nodded and he now looked at Weevil. “Leave the girls alone, all the action happens inside the club, got me?” Santiago said and Weevil put his hands up. “All clear man!” He said and then walked towards his bike, Veronica got into her car. “If he bothers you, you tell me!” Santiago said and she nodded. As she started her car, she got a text from Weevil. “I’ll follow you home!” He said, but Veronica didn’t go home, instead she drove to his house. When he realized that he drove past her, and as she parked, he went up to her.  
“Come on, don’t want anyone to see you in these clothes!” Veronica was happy to come inside, she started to get cold, she gave back his jacket when they came in. “You want something?” He asked her. “You love me?” She asked and he put his hand to his chin. “Are you surprise? Cause it is the worst kept secret in all of Neptune!” He said. “I didn’t know, but I knew after tonight, even if we hadn’t met after the office!” She said. “You think anyone wouldn't have had that reaction with you in their lap?” He asked. “Wasn’t that, was the look you gave me, and the kiss… “ She said. “Yeah, no kissing on the lips, I was told afterwards!” He said. “Like you have never been at a stripclub, you know that rule!” She said. “I didn’t, I usually just drink and get a lapdance now and again!” Veronica bit her lip. “A shower!” She then said. He looked up. “You asked if I wanted something… I want a shower, a change of clothes and perhaps borrow your couch. Tonight was my first time in that office, didn’t think it was anything that would affect me!” Weevil nodded. “Not sure I have any clothes!” He said. “T-shirt would do.. it will cover me more than these!” She said and he nodded, she then texted Matty, who had called and was worried. She told her all was fine, but that she would stay the night at a friends house. She then took the t shirt he offered and a towel. 

When she came out, Weevil had taken the couch, she had to smile. She sat down on the foot of the couch. “Bedroom is in there!” He said. “Can you hold me..just..hold me?” She asked. “In there!” She then clarified and pointed to the bedroom, he hesitated but got up. She laid down and he laid down next to her, hugging her, she then leaned in and kissed him. “Not sure what you are doing, but you don’t have to…” She kissed him once again. “ I am really hard to love, impossible to live with… awful at anything close to a relationship.” She said. “I know that!” He said and kissed her forehead as she laid down on his arm. “And my track record isn’t that great. I either rip hearts out..or they leave the country..or… well then there is Logan. “ Weevil nodded. “Mine isn’t any better. I either get hurt, heartbroken or left because of … love for another!” He said and she raised her head. “That’s why Jade left? Because of me?” He nodded. “I told her about you when we met..thought you were long gone, then the reunion happened. She knew right away. We had a fight, I went for a drive...then I got shot and you were there! So I settled, but that changed nothing,it was to late! She told me it was impossible for her to compete with a dream!” Veronica shook her head. “You should have told me that!” She said. “I did, I told you I did it to save my family!” Veronica kissed him again and then laid down and finally fell asleep


End file.
